


Tu falta de querer

by Hikari_Kaulitz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Kaulitz/pseuds/Hikari_Kaulitz
Summary: Los espectáculos de FAOI terminaron y que mejor momento para festejar con los amigos o vengarse de Yuzuru Hanyu...





	Tu falta de querer

Finalmente las presentaciones de Fantasy On Ice habían terminado por lo cual los organizadores habían preparado una pequeña fiesta para que los patinadores se relajaran antes de volver a prepararse para la próxima temporada, incluso alguien había traído un karaoke con música en todos los idiomas que incluía subtítulos en inglés y japonés para que todos entendieran las canciones.

Ya varios habían pasado, siendo los más destacados fueron Nobu que había cantado una emotiva canción que lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas y Egvenia que había demostrado su fanatismo y sorprendido a todos al cantar el opening de Sailor Moon en un perfecto japonés, demostrando que había sido una buena decisión dedicarse patinaje porque como cantantes morirían de hambre.

Ahora era el turno de Javier quién había sido obligado por Miki, al ser el único Español, a cantar algo en ese idioma. Reviso la lista de canciones hasta que encontró una que, por lo que recordaba de la letra, se ajustaba a su situación actual.

\- Prepárate Yuzu, ya es hora de mi venganza -Fe su pensamiento mientras los primeros acordes de la canción sonaban. Atrayendo la atención de Yuzuru, que platicaba con Shoma.

Hoy volví a dormir en nuestra cama  
Y todo sigue igual  
El aire y nuestro gato  
Nada cambiará  
Difícil olvidarte estando aquí, oh  
Te quiero ver  
Aún te amo y creo que hasta más que ayer  
La hiedra venenosa no te deja ver  
Me siento mutilado y tan pequeño  
Ven y cuéntame la verdad  
Ten piedad  
Y dime por qué, no, no no  
Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar  
Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer

 

Hace un mes solía escucharte  
Y ser tu cómplice  
Pensé que ya no había nadie más que tú  
Yo fui tu amigo y fui tu compañero  
Ahora dormiré  
Muy profundamente para olvidar  
Quisiera hasta la muerte para no pensar  
Me borro pa' quitarme esta amargura  
Ven y cuéntame la verdad  
Ten piedad  
Y dime por qué, no, no no  
Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar  
Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer

La canción termino y todos lo miraban sin entender lo que pasaba. YuzuVier había terminado? Los habían visto cariñosos como siempre, tanto que daban celos de solo mirarlos, entonces en qué momento se habían peleado. Que estaba pasado?

\- JAVI!!! Ya te dije que no es porque ya no te quiera, sabes que te amo

\- Eso es lo que dices pero tus acciones demuestran otra cosa

\- Eso es injusto sabes que no es solo mi culpa

\- Ahora es mi culpa

\- Tu tambien has estado muy ocupado

\- Pero esto pasa desde antes del mundial

\- Eso es culpa de Brian

\- Hey a mi déjenme fuera de sus problemas, yo solo me preocupaba por tu salud

\- Que es lo que pasó? Cuando fue que mi YuzuVier rompió? -Le pregunto Johnny 

\- Que van a romper, es solo que Javi está frustrado porque no han estado juntos desde antes del mundial, y cada vez que lo intentan alguien los interrumpe.

\- Bien, quieres que te demuestre que aún te amo -Dijo Yuzuru acercándose a él tomandolo del rostro y fundiéndose en un hambriento beso, tratando de transmitirle todo su deseo, toda su necesidad y todo su amor para que nunca dudará de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo las exclamaciones de sorpresa lo hizo recordar en donde se encontraban separándose de Javi- Nosotros nos retiramos -Dijo saliendo de la habitación, de la mano de un aturdido Javier

\- WOW!!! si que les afecta la abstinencia" Dijo Nobu, haciendo reír al resto.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es "Tu Falta de Querer" de Mon Laferte.


End file.
